Things that go bump in the Night
by FunFlirtyFlute
Summary: On a quiet snowy night, a girl wanders up to Cross Academy. Her name is Yuuki, and she has a secret. She's a witch...broomstick, spells, and all. When she meets the night class, well, lets just say things are going to get interesting. Yuuki X Kaname
1. Chapter 1

Things that go Bump in the Night

Chapter 1

Snow fell in soft puffs and swirls, making silver patterns in the sky that came apart and reformed simultaneously as they drifted towards the ground. It was the kind of snow you watched from your window while sitting by the fire. The kind of snow that was strange and mysterious, and made you hold breath, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

A couple sat by the fire looking at the sky.

"Wonderful," the woman breathed.

"Breathtaking," the man agreed softly.

Next door, the neighbor's dog had stopped barking long ago, and lay silently, gazing at the flakes with the sort of inner peace only a dog has.

The waitress in the local tavern hummed sweetly while wiping a glass with a cloth.

In the local church, the priest sat calmly in the glow of his candles.

A mother entered her house, shaking off her coat and hanging it up by the door. She walked to the kitchen and found her youngest son sleeping quietly at the table, his hand still around a mug of coco. She smiled softly, gathered her son into her arms, and brought him upstairs to bed.

Everything was quiet and calm.

In the woods, a small figure, hardly more than a shadow, could be seen. The soft crunch of snow under a worn pair of boots was the only sound to be heard for miles.

The figure walked, slowly but steadily, through the misty swirls until it came across a stone wall. The head turned, as if silently contemplating what a wall was doing there, before the figure turned and walked, this time on a parallel path to the wall.

It wasn't long before the person came across a wrought iron gate.

The figure stopped.

A plaque had been set into the wall by the gate. The figure turned towards it and took a step forward. A hand reached out to softly brush the snow away.

"Cross Academy," read the figure, in a soft voice that was undeniably female. "It looks like we've found a new home, Hermes."

A sound, like the rustle of twigs in the wind, accompanied her statement.

The girl reached out her arm again, and placed her hand on the iron. She shivered slightly as her hand came in to contact with the cold metal. She pushed gently but the gate didn't move. The girl sighed, a white puff coming from her mouth. She muttered something under her breath and pushed again. This time, with a creak, the gate swung forward slightly, just enough for the girl to slip through.

Once on the other side, she looked up, and upon seeing what looked like a shadow move smoothly over the wall, she shut the gate with one last glance behind her.

The girl looked at the ground, and noticed she was on a path. Looking where it lead, she saw a manor a little ways down, she supposed this was the school, it was certainly big enough to be.

The path she was on was lined by trees, but led to a courtyard of sorts which faced the large door of the manor. Once reaching the fountain that stood, silent, in the center of the courtyard, the girl stopped and looked around.

"You know, most people knock," came a voice behind her.

The girl gasped softly and whirled. Now in front of her stood a man, he wore glasses and his long hair was tied back. If given a chance, the girl would have said he was in his forties. A drab shawl was wrapped around his shoulders.

She bowed, "I apologize," she said quietly, "I did not think any one would be awake."

"What is your business here," the man's inquired gently.

She paused a moment. "I must confess; I am looking for a place to stay."

The man smiled gently and cocked an eyebrow, "I am sure you read the sign Miss. This is a school; all those who stay here must enroll in classes."

She bowed her head, "Of course," she replied.

"Are you willing to do so?"

"Hai," she answered, "I do not mind."

He smiled at her again, "Then follow we, we'll get you registered and settled in."

"Thank you," she said, smiling for the first time.

----------------------

This man had lead her to a house that was built off the main structure of the manor. It was warm and cozy inside. The fire threw streamers of light and shadow that danced around the room.

"This way," the man called over his shoulder, and led her to a smaller room. The back wall was almost entirely window and most of the space in the room was taken up by a desk and two chairs.

"Please," the man waved his hand, "take a seat."

As she sat he walked to the other side of the desk.

"I am Chairman Cross, the administrator of this academy." He said sternly. "If you enroll here, you must obey school rules and do what your teachers, and I say. Can you do that?"

She looked into his eyes and saw there was no hint of a joke in them, so she replied steadily, "I can, and will sir."

His face brightened visibly and he flashed her a cheerful smile. "Just 'chairman' my dear. 'Sir' makes me feel so old." He reached under the desk and pulled out a large book placing it heavily onto the table. The chairman flipped to a page about two thirds of the way through.

"Now," he said cheerfully, "I shall need to know your name."

"Yuuki" There was a pause and the chairman looked over his spectacles at her.

"And your last name dear?"

The girl, Yuuki, looked sad for a moment, and her eyes glazed over. "I don't have one," she whispered."

"That's ok! We can just make one up." Said the chairman.

She looked up at him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"We can't enroll you without a full name, first and _last_." He said by way of explanation. "But you don't have one so you can make it up."

Yuuki pursed her lips. As she watched, the moon peeped softly from a hole in a cloud and cast a soft, but brief, ray of light across the room.

"Luna*." She said, "Yuuki Luna."

The chairman took his pen and quickly copied the name down into the book.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Miss Yuuki."

-----------------

**What do you think? I really love Vampire Knight so I decided to write a fanfiction for it. I've had this idea running around in my head for at least a week, and I knew if I didn't get it down soon, I would forget it.**

***Luna* means 'moon' in Spanish**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm not posting this until the second chapter is written, so I will post both at the same time. None the less, please review!**

**-XOXO Casey**


	2. Chapter 2

Things that go bump in the Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight *Sigh***

Chapter 2

"_We can't enroll you without a full name, first and last." He said by way of explanation. "But you don't have one so you can make it up."_

_Yuuki pursed her lips. As she watched, the moon peeped softly from a hole in a cloud and cast a soft, but brief, ray of light across the room. _

"_Luna." She said, "Yuuki Luna."_

_The chairman took his pen and quickly copied the name down into the book. _

"_Welcome to Cross Academy, Miss Yuuki."_

--------------------

"Now Yuuki, is it alright if I call you that?" The chairman asked, bouncing excitedly as he walked Yuuki down the day class dormitory to her room.

Yuuki nodded, amused at the differences in personality in the chairman.

"Yuuki then," he said, "where was I? Oh yes, there are certain things you should know about this school. We have two classes, the day class and the night class. You will be part of the day class. The night class at Cross Academy is an elite group of students that are very hard to join, true to their name they hold classes during the night, while your classes will be during the day."

Yuuki nodded along, paying close attention to his words. The slight tap tap of their shoes accompanying their journey down the hall.

Suddenly the headmaster stopped and rounded on Yuuki, whose eyes widened fractionally at the now serious expression on his face.

"I must impress on you the _importance_ of not being out past curfew." He said firmly. "It is very dangerous, and you _can _get hurt. So you must, must, must stay inside after twilight. Day class curfew starts at 6:00, right after dinner ends. The night class will enter the classrooms at that time too."

"Yes s-chairman," Yuuki said.

"Good. Well, here's your room for the night." He opened the door that they had stopped by.

"For the night?" Yuuki questioned.

"Ahhhh, yes, if you don't mind, I was going to move you tomorrow into a room with another girl. That's how our dorms work, two to a room. You don't mind do you?" And suddenly he was very worried looking, and his brows creased together.

"It's alright if you have special needs and don't want to be around other girls, so if you want you can stay in your own room-"

Yuuki smiled at the torrent of words, "It's alright," she said, "I don't mind sharing a room. I've been in much worse conditions before."

The chairman stopped mid word, "You have?" He questioned.

It was Yuuki's turn to look sheepish, "It doesn't matter."

"Alright," said the chairman, "keep your secrets. I will have a uniform delivered to you in the morning, the bell rings at 6:30 and breakfast is at 7:00. Just ask anyone and I am sure they will show you to the dining hall."

He made to walk away when Yuuki interrupted him.

"Chairman," she said, "when I switch rooms, can I please have one with a window. I mean, I know most rooms do, but I have to have a window there."

He nodded, "Alright. Sleep well Yuuki."

-------------

Yuuki looked around her room; it was nice, but simple. There was a wardrobe, a desk, a bed, a chest, and a mirror on the back of the door. There was also a window that faced onto the courtyard.

She took a step towards the window and looked out. The snow was still falling, but to her it seemed more gentle than before, as if it were sweetly trying to caress the world and wish away all its troubles.

Yuuki sat down on the bed and immediately sat up, remembering her wet clothes. She took off her long grey coat and fingered the hole growing in the pocket.

"I guess you're about worn out," she said softly, walking over to hang it in the wardrobe. Her leather boots followed, worn but still sturdy. She rolled down her socks and hung them up so that they too would dry.

In the chest at the foot of the bed she found an old nightgown, it was a little big, but dry, so she put it on. Her pants and shirt soon joined the rest of her clothes.

After she was sure everything she had was put away, Yuuki sat on the bed with a tired sigh.

"_Videor libri," _she said into the air. (1)

With a pop, a large book appeared in the air and fell onto the bed. Yuuki smiled, and stroked the old leather cover on the thick tome. She picked it up and put it reverently on the desk.

She then walked to the window and opened it.

"Hermes, come here." She said into the night. (2). It wasn't long before she heard a rustle and something came flying into the room.

Yuuki held out her hand and the long, thin, wooden shaft of a broom floated down to rest there. She leaned the broom against the bed.

"Thank you for being good, Hermes," she said. "It's important that the people here don't see you moving around. I mean, witches only exist in fairytales to humans."

The broom rustled in a sort of huffy way.

"It is for the best, you know that," Yuuki said sternly.

Hermes rustled again, but this time in obedience.

"Good, now I'm going to bed."

-----------

Yuuki woke to the sounds of bells ringing and soft sunlight shining through her window. She shot up in bed before remembering where she was.

Those must be the 6:30 bells the Chairman was talking about, she thought.

She was just wondering what to do about clothes when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hermes, hide!" She whispered urgently and watched as the broom slid under the bed.

It was only when the last twig in his tail was out of sight that she opened the door. She was rewarded with the sight of a girl with brown eyes and short, orange-red hair.

"High!" The girl said. "My name is Yori, the chairman told me you're knew and moving into my dorm room. He sent me up with this," she proffered a stack of folded clothes.

"Thank you," said Yuuki, "my name is Yuuki."

The other girl, Yori, smiled kindly, "I'll wait out here while you put on your uniform."

Yuuki smiled in return, "Thanks again!" she said before shutting the door behind her.

-----------

When the door opened again, a very self conscious Yuuki stepped out in the day class uniform.

Yori smiled appreciatively, "You look good," she said.

Yuuki blushed.

"Well," continued, "I've never thought I looked good in this uniform, I always though it clashed with my hair. But with your pale skin and brown eyes and hair, it really does look good."

"Thanks," said Yuuki. Yori smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Come on I'll show you where breakfast is!"

-------------

Food, Yuuki decided, was a wonder full thing. She didn't normally get very much to eat, what with her wandering existence and all, so she didn't waste time filling up her plate.

"Wow, you sure are hungry!" Yori commented as they sat down at a table together. Yuuki nodded, and immediately started eating. She wasn't messy, but kept a constant stream of food going into her mouth.

She paused for a minute, "I haven't eaten in a couple of days," she said, "so I'm pretty hungry."

Yori gasped, "a couple of days! Why on earth haven't you eaten in so long?"

"I've been traveling," Yuuki replied. She took a minute to take another bite and swallow before continuing. "I only just got here last night. The closest town besides the one over the hill was about a two days walk."

Yori looked horrified. "A two days _walk_ and through all that snow!"

Yuuki blushed a bit and looked down, startled by her new friend's reaction.

"It wasn't that bad," she said.

Yori just humphed.

"So," said Yuuki, trying to change the subject, "what's with the night class?"

"They are a supposedly elite group of students, the smartest here." Said Yori. "The day class has an affixation with them, most of the girls here will tell you that the night class boys are the handsomest and the cutest."

"And you don't think so," Yuuki asked.

"I guess they are," Yori mused, "I just don't get what all the hype about them is. They're just teenagers, like us."

"Hmmmm," mused Yuuki as she contemplated Yori's words over French toast.

She wasn't able to say more though because the bell for classes rang before she could organize her thoughts.

--------------

Yuuki looked around the lecture room with something akin to awe on her face.

She turned to Yori, who had taken the seat next to her, "I've never been in a school like this before."

Yori looked up from her notes.

"In fact," said Yuuki, "I've never actually been to a school before."

"You haven't?" Yori asked. "Didn't your parents send you to school?"

Yuuki looked sad for a moment, "I don't have any parents," she said at last.

"Oh," Yori looked down, ashamed, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Yori, you didn't know."

"What happened to them?" Yori asked.

"I dunno," said Yuuki softly, "I never met them, never heard about them, I don't know where I came from or who I belong to."

She looked over and saw the melancholy expression on Yori's face, "It's ok Yori, I've gotten over it. You can't miss what you've never had."

Yori was about to retort when the teacher walked in and put her folder on the desk.

"Students," she called. "We have a new student, would she please stand up."

Yuuki snapped her head up and upon meeting the teacher's eyes, stood up."

"Everyone, this is Yuuki Luna, be nice to her, show her around. Yuuki, I am Miss Johnston."

Yuuki bowed from her seat, "A pleasure to meet you Miss Johnston."

----------------

It was dinner and Yuuki was utterly exhausted.

"I'll never catch up," she said to Yori. "There's just too much I don't know."

Yori patted her back, "it's not your fault Yuuki, and I'll help."

"Thank you Yori! You're a wonderful friend." Yori blushed.

Yuuki looked around and noticed a distinct lack of students in the dining hall, especially from the girls.

"Where is everyone?"

"They all went to see the night class," said Yori, "they gather around the gate the night class come through to see them, it's kinda sad. But, it's your first day here, do you want to see them?"

Yuuki thought about it for a moment, "Sure," she said, "as long as you don't mind."

"Not really," mumbled Yori, "like I said, it's your first day, you should see everything about Cross Academy and the night class is part of Cross Academy.

"Thanks Yori!"

-----------------

"Jeez, I bet the whole female population of this school is here," shouted Yuuki as she and Yori tried to fight their way through the throng of chattering girls.

Yori giggled, "You're probably right, oh wait, I think they are coming now, you better plug your ears!"

And she was right, the gates creaked open and the girls started screaming like desperate fans at a rock concert. Yuuki winced and covered her ears.

Really, she thought, how special can they be?

It was only when she looked up that she realized why the girls loved the night class. Walking towards them, books in hand, were the most gorgeous people she'd ever seen. Boys and girls alike, all of them looked like they could be models or movie stars.

The boy at the head of the column was especially beautiful, with messy raven locks that fell choppily to his shoulders. He was tall and pale, with a beautifully proportioned body. It was at that moment his eyes turned to her, as did some of the others of the night class.

He kept walking, but looked at her. Yuuki felt her face heat up but almost gasped when she looked at his eyes. They were brown, but had a reddish tint to them that she'd never seen before. She suddenly remembered a lesson in her magic book.

_Witches are not the only creatures that live alongside the human race. There are dwarves, but they stay out of sight most of the time. Elves once lived in harmony with the humans but when faced with hostility and slaughter, the few that were left withdrew to the forests, and have not been heard of since. Another race that exists, even now, along side with humans are the Vampires. Creatures of the night, they are characterized by their beautiful faces, bodies, pale skin, slightly pointed fangs that grow longer, and reddish eyes, that when confronted with blood glow a crimson. _

Yuuki gasped and let her eyes sweep over the members of the night class. They were all the same, all pale and beautiful with a reddish tint to whatever color eye they might have. She even looked at one of the blond boys who was waving and talking to the girls and sure enough, two of his teeth were sharper and more pointed than human teeth were.

Vampires

The night class is made of Vampires

And it was as she came upon the revelation, that she lost her footing and the tides of moving girls knocked into her, causing her to fall.

As she felt her body pitch forward, instinct and training took over. Yuuki raised her arm above her head to take her weight when she smacked the ground and quickly rolled back into a standing position…

…only to realize that she'd rolled out of the throng of girls and was now standing slightly in front of them, and frighteningly close to the group of vampires, who were now looking at her.

Yuuki laughed awkwardly for a moment and bowed towards them. She muttered a soft sorry, which she wondered whether they could hear. Yuuki then turned and started pushing her way through the crown again, but this time she was moving away from the crowd of beautiful students.

Vampires, just what was the chairman playing at?

--------------------

(1) Means 'appear, book' in latin\

(2) Hermes is the Greek god of flight, among other things. I thought it fit for a broom.

**I hope you enjoyed this…please review!!! Reviews tell me how I can improve my story that way it is even better for **_**you. **_**This is why it is in your best interests to review. **

**-XOXO Casey**


End file.
